


Don't find me,please

by cucumberpatch



Series: Hide and seek [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Evil Kylo, Hux try to escape, M/M, Mpreg
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cucumberpatch/pseuds/cucumberpatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux try to escape and Kylo Ren try to bring him back with his children.No one know how about Kylo feel but Hux never ever want to stay near him again.<br/>and sassy Poe Dameron try to comfort Hux too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't find me,please

ความรู้สึกโกรธแค้นและเสียใจยังคงดังก้องสะท้อนอยู่ในหัวใจสำหรับอดีตนายพลแห่งปฐมภาคีแล้ว…

 

การที่เขาท้องโย้อุ้มลูกแฝดที่พ่อไม่รักเป็นอะไรที่สิ้นไร้เกียรติยศที่สุดที่เคยทำมา….

ตัวพ่อนั้นก็ไม่รู้สักนิดว่าคนที่มีอะไรด้วยอยู่ทุกวันนั้นสามารถท้องได้ ชายชาวอาคานิสบางคนก็ท้องได้เพื่อทดแทนในสภาวะที่ขาดแคลนเพศหญิง เมื่อโดนทำซ้ำๆชายผู้นั้นก็สามารถท้องได้เช่นกัน

แบบเขา…

 

ท้องที่โตทำให้การหลบหนีเริ่มยากลำบาก ถึงแม้จะหลบหลีกไปไกลแค่ไหนก็ยังต้องเจอทรูปเปอร์อยู่ทุกที่จนเขาสิ้นหวังที่จะหลบหนีแล้ว เงินที่พกมาก็เริ่มร่อยหรอลงทุกทีหลังจากหลบหนีมา7เดือน นายพลฮักซ์จึงกระทำสิ่งสุดท้ายที่เขาคิดไว้คือ...

 

ยอมแพ้ต่อฝ่ายต่อต้าน

 

 

ทุกสายตามองเขาอย่างเวทนาและเกลียดชัง สิ่งที่เขาทำต่อฮอสเนี่ยนซิสเต้มยังคงตราตรึงใจต่อเหล่าฝ่ายต่อต้านที่มาจากที่เหล่านั้น และแม้นายพลอร์กาน่าจะเกลียดชังเขามากแค่ไหนแต่ก็ไม่อาจทำอะไรได้ เพราะในท้องเขาตอนนี้สิ่งมีชีวิตทั้งสองคือหลานแท้ๆของหล่อนนั่นเอง จากที่ควรจะต้องอยู่คุกก็ได้อยู่ห้องซึ่งมีการ์ดเฝ้าและโซ่ล่ามตลอดเวลา ไปไหนมาไหนก็ไปได้สะดวกเพราะมีคนคอยช่วย มันก็น่าตลกดีตรงที่ถึงแม้สายตาจะรังเกียจเดียดฉันท์เขามากแต่สุดท้ายก็ต้องดูแลเขาดียิ่งเสียกว่านายพลออร์กาน่าเอง

 

 

“นายควรจะสำนึกได้บ้างนะ ไม่ใช่ยังคงทำท่าทางไร้สำนึกคิดแบบนั้น”

สายตาเฉี่ยวเหลือบมองเจ้าของคำพูดที่ยืนพิงประตูมองอยู่ไม่ห่าง โพ ดาเมรอนผู้เคยถูกจับกุมตัวก็เป็นหนึ่งในผู้คุมตัวที่ผลัดเวรกันมากับคนอื่น สิ่งที่แปลกอย่างหนึ่งคือดูเหมือนผู้การดาเมรอนจะพยายามหาเรื่องเขาตลอดแตกต่างจากคนอื่นที่มีความคิดพอที่จะหุบปากให้สนิท

“อีกแค่เดือนเดียว ฉันก็คงไม่ได้อยู่ในสายตานายแล้ว ดาเมรอน ไม่ต้องกังวลไปหรอก”

“มันไม่ใช่แบบนั้น…”

“นายพลสุดที่รักของนายคงจับฉันไปประหารทันทีที่หลานของหล่อนคลอด อาฮะ แล้วเร็นก็จะตามมาชิงตัวพวกเขากลับไป”

ฮักซ์พูดต่อพลางยักไหล่ ท่าทีดูไม่ยี่หระอะไรทั้งๆที่ในใจนั้นกรีดร้องแทบสิ้นเสียง เขาเคยเห็นร่องรอยแผลบนร่างกายของเร็น มันน่ากลัวเหลือเกิน แผลเหล่านั้นเกิดจากการทรมานเพื่อให้ได้ถึงพลังที่แกร่งกล้ายิ่งขึ้น เขารู้ว่าอย่างไรลูกของเขากับเร็นนั้นก็ต้องได้พลังมาแน่ๆ ไม่เช่นนั้นสโน้คคงไม่ส่งคนออกตามหา เลอาก็คงไม่เลี้ยงดูเขาดีแบบนี้

และเขาก็คงไม่ต้องหนี…

หนีจากเจ้าคนโหดร้ายนั่น..ที่เกือบฆ่าเขาด้วยตัวเอง

 

 

“เฮ้ หัวแดง ฟังอยู่ไหม”

เสียงเรียกของโพดังขึ้นขัดความคิดของฮักซ์ไปสนิท ชายหนุ่มเงยหน้าขึ้นมองชายอีกคนที่ยืนพิงกรอบประตูอยู่ ทั้งสองคนสบตากันเงียบๆ ร่างหนาดันตัวเองออกแล้วเดินเข้ามาใกล้เตียงที่ซึ่งฮักซ์โดนล่ามโซ่ไว้พร้อมกับทรุดนั่งลงตรงหน้า ผ้าเช็ดหน้าถูกยื่นส่งให้พร้อมกับฮักซ์ที่ทำหน้างงๆ

“อะไร?”

“ปฐมภาคีไม่มีผ้าเช็ดหน้าหรือไง”

“มีแต่ไม่สกปรกขนาดนี้ เอามาให้ฉันทำไม”

ได้ฟังแบบนั้นเจ้าของผ้าสกปรกก็หมั่นไส้ คลี่สะบัดแล้วแปะใส่หน้าอดีตนายพลจนผงะ ไม่ทันที่คนตัวบางกว่าจะได้เอ่ยอะไรก็ชิงพูดเสียก่อน

“จะโดนประหารแค่นี้ร้องไห้ทำไม”

“เรื่องตายน่ะ ฉันไม่กลัวหรอก”

ฮักซ์ดึงผ้าเช็ดหน้าที่แปะอยู่บนหน้าออกแล้วขมวดคิ้วใส่ มือบางกำผ้าผืนนั้นไว้ยังคงไม่ส่งคืน เขารู้ตัวว่าน้ำตาร้อนกำลังปริ่มๆเหมือนจะไหลอีกแต่ก็ไม่อยากยอมรับนักว่ากำลังอ่อนแอเต็มที่ มันผิดก็คงเป็นเพราะไอ้ฮอร์โมนนี่ล่ะ

“ฉัน...ก็แค่กลัวลูกๆ...จะถูกทำร้ายก็เท่านั้น”

“ไม่มีใครทำร้ายคนบริสุทธิ์ได้เหมือนนายหรอกนะ จิงเจอร์”

“ฉันชักอยากทำร้ายนายแล้วสิ”

ฮักซ์เอ่ยตอบแต่ยังคงกำผ้าเช็ดหน้าผืนนั้นไว้ พร้อมกับมือใหญ่ที่เอื้อมมาสัมผัสที่มือเขา แต่เพียงทันทีที่โพแตะต้องเขาโดยตรงร่างหนาก็เด้งออกทันทีจนเขาสะดุ้งตกใจ ตกใจจนเผลอลุกขึ้นและโซ่ก็รั้งขาเขาไว้จนล้มลง

นาทีนั้นทุกอย่างวุ่นวายไปหมด ทั้งเจ็บปวด ทั้งมึนเบลอ ทั้งเฉอะแฉะ อะไร...เกิดอะไรขึ้น...ทำไม….

 

 

ไคโล…

ร่างสูงเดินเข้ามาหาเขาช้าๆพร้อมด้วยนัยน์ตาเย็นชาจนสั่นกลัว เรียวนิ้วอุ่นเกลี่ยแก้มอดีตนายพลช้าๆ

_“_ _เราจะได้กลับมาอยู่ด้วยกันแล้วนะ”_

_“_ _ไม่….”_

_“_ _นายรักฉันไม่ใช่เหรอ ฮักซ์?”_

_“_ _ตะ แต่นายจะเอาลูกไปให้สโน้ค! พวกเขาต้องเจ็บปวด!”_

_“_ _และแข็งแกร่งกว่าใคร ฮักซ์...กลับมาอยู่กับฉัน…”_

_“_ _มะ ไม่!!!!”_

_“_ _ฉันจะไปรับนาย…._ _และจะทำให้มั่นใจว่าไม่มีใครมาแตะต้องนายอีก ที่รักของฉัน”_

_“_ _อย่า! ไคโล! เลิกยุ่งกับฉัน”_

ฮักซ์กรีดร้องอย่างบ้าคลั่งพลางผลักไสชายตรงหน้าที่ทำเพียงหัวเราะเสียงดังลั่น เสียงหัวเราะเย็นชาและโหดร้ายบาดแทงลึกเข้าไปในจิตใจของฮักซ์

 

จนในที่สุดเขาก็สะดุ้งตื่น

 

 

รอบตัวยังคงเป็นห้องเดิมของเขาในฝ่ายต่อต้าน ที่แปลกใหม่คงเป็นเปลเด็กที่อยู่ไม่ไกลมากนัก ฮักซ์ขยับตัวลุกขึ้นนั่งแต่ก็ต้องร้องโอ้ยออกมาเมื่อเจ็บที่ท้องเหลือเกิน มือสั่นเทาเลิกเสื้อขึ้นดูก็เห็นรอยผ่าที่ยังสดใหม่ ถึงแม้จะแปะด้วยแบคตาแพดเพื่อสมานแผลแล้วแต่เขาก็ยังเจ็บอยู่ดี ในใจนึกถึงเพียงลูกที่อยู่ไม่ไกลแต่ก็เอื้อมไปไม่ถึง

“ฟื้นแล้วเหรอ?”

เสียงทุ้มเอ่ยถามจากมุมห้องจนต้องหันไปมอง โพที่นั่งหัวยุ่งและขยี้ตาราวกับพึ่งตื่นจากการนอนมองเขาด้วยสายตาสะลึมสะลือ ผู้การแห่งฝูงบินหยิบแพดมาพิมพ์อะไรบางอย่างแล้วลุกขึ้นเดินมาหาเขา

“หมอบอกว่านายอาจจะมีไข้นิดหน่อย ขอวัดไข้หน่อยนะ”

มือหนาเอื้อมมาจะแตะหน้าผากแต่ฮักซ์ก็ปัดทิ้งพร้อมกับส่ายหน้า

“นายอย่าจับฉันเลยดีกว่า ไคโลลงฟอร์ซไว้ที่ฉันไม่ให้ใครแตะต้อง”

“แต่ฉันอุ้มนายไปหาหมอมานะ?”

“เชื่อฉันเถอะ ดาเมรอน...เร็นจะมาที่นี่เร็วๆนี้ นาย...พาฉันหนีได้ไหม? หรือไม่ก็ปล่อยให้ฉันหนีไปกับลูกได้ไหม ฉันไม่อยากให้ลูกเป็นซิธแบบเร็น”

ฮักซ์เอ่ยรัวเร็วปนขอร้อง เขาต้องหนี หนีไปให้ไกลจากเร็นที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้

“ที่นี่ปลอดภัยที่สุดสำหรับนายแล้วตอนนี้…”

“ไม่!!! นายไม่เข้าใจหรือไง! เร็นจะฆ่าทุกคนที่อยู่ที่นี่เพื่อเอาตัวพวกเขาและฉันกลับไป…”

“....”

โพ ดาเมรอนเพียงแค่เงียบลงและหันมองไปที่เปลเด็กที่เงียบสนิท

“นายรู้ไหมว่านายได้แฝดชายที่น่ารักมากแค่ไหน”

“ฮะ?”

“คนนึงผมดำอีกคนผมแดง ทั้งๆที่มาจากนายเหมือนกัน”

“นี่!!!”

“ฉันว่านายควรแยกเด็กออกจากกัน รวมถึงนายเองด้วย”

“นั่น ลูก ฉัน นะ”

ฮักซ์กัดฟันพูดอยากจะพุ่งเข้าไปโจมดีคนที่พูดจาบ้าๆแบบนั้นให้หยุดเสียที โพเหมือนรู้ทันขยับออกห่างแล้วก้มลงอุ้มเด็กชายในเปลขึ้นมาคนหนึ่ง

เพียงแค่นั้นฮักซ์ที่กำลังโมโหสุดขีดก็หยุดลง ทุกอย่างในร่างกายเหมือนหยุดลงนิ่งสนิท ลูก...ของเขางดงามจริงๆ….มากเสียจนเขาอยากร้องไห้….

“อนาคิน…”

“นี่นายจะตั้งชื่อตามตาของคนพ่อเรอะ”

“เงียบนะ”

“แล้วผมแดงล่ะ จะให้ชื่ออะไร? ตามพ่อนาย?”

“พ่อ...ฉันคงไม่ดีใจ”

ฮักซ์เขี่ยๆแก้มนุ่มของเด็กในอ้อมแขนที่โพส่งมาให้พร้อมกับก้มลงหอม มือเล็กๆคว้าจับผมที่เริ่มยาวแล้วของเขาไว้พลางลืมตาขึ้นมอง นัยน์ตาสีเขียวอ่อนที่เหมือนเขามองตรงขึ้นมาหาพร้อมส่งเสียงร้องอ้อแอ้

“ชื่อเคสเป็นไง?”

“หืม?”

ฮักซ์ยังคงสนใจเด็กในอ้อมแขนขณะที่อือออกับโพไปด้วย เคสคงหมายถึงชื่อของเด็กอีกคน เขาก็ไม่ได้รังเกียจอะไรกับชื่อนั้นจึงไม่ได้ปฏิเสธอะไร

 

เสียงตึงตังทำให้ทั้งสองสะดุ้งเฮือก เสียงปืนและเสียงกรีดร้องทำให้โพเงยหน้ามองฮักซ์ ฮักซ์ที่มีสีหน้าหวาดกลัวทันทีพร้อมกับรีบลุกขึ้น ถึงแม้จะเจ็บแผลแต่ก็อดทนไว้ เขาคว้าลูกอีกคนนึงขึ้นแล้วรีบเร่งออกไปทันที ต้องหนี ต้องหนีเท่านั้น...เร็น เร็นกำลังมา….

มือใหญ่คว้าหมับเข้าที่ข้อศอกของเขา แต่เขารู้ว่าสัมผัสนี้ไม่ใช่ของเร็นแน่ๆ โพ ดาเมรอนมองเขาเขม็ง สายตานั้นสับสนแต่ก็แน่วแน่ ดาเมรอนได้นำพาเขาไปอีกทาง ที่ห่างจากเขตการต่อสู้ออกไป กัดฟันอดทนได้ไม่นานเขาก็เห็นโรงจอดยานที่มียานจอดเรียงเต็มไปหมด

“นายคงจะยุ่งมากแน่ๆถ้าต้องดูแลเจ้าตัวเล็กและต้องขับยานไปด้วย ฉันจะพานายไปเอง”

“นาย...ไม่ควรยุ่งกับฉัน”

ฮักซ์เอ่ยพร้อมกับขมวดคิ้ว ใช่ โพไม่ควรมายุ่งกับเขาเพราะว่าคนที่จะเดือดร้อนคือโพเองและฝ่ายต่อต้าน มันไม่เกี่ยวกับฝั่งนี้เลยสักนิดที่ต้องมารับอารมณ์รุนแรงของเขาที่มาตามตัวเขากลับไปแบบนี้ ใจหนึ่งเขาก็อยากจะให้ไคโลนำพาเพียงเขากลับไป แต่ใจหนึ่งเขาก็รู้ดีว่าเร็นรู้แล้วว่าเขาคลอดลูก สิ่งที่นึกออกเพียงตอนนี้คือหนี ต้องหนีเท่านั้น เท้าเปลือยก้าวขึ้นยานไปอย่างรีบเร่ง

หากแต่ก็ต้องหยุดชะงัก เมื่อฟอร์ซที่มองไม่เห็นได้รั้งร่างเขาไว้

เสียวสันหลังวาบอย่างห้ามไม่ได้เมื่อรับรู้ว่าไคโล เร็นได้ตามมาถึงตัวพวกเขาเสียแล้ว ฟอร์ซนั้นค่อยๆดึงรั้งเขากลับไปหาช้าๆด้วยสัมผัสที่ต้องการเป็นเจ้าของแต่เพียงผู้เดียว อดีตนายพลไม่อาจฝืนพลังอันแข็งแกร่งนั้นได้จึงได้แต่ยอมรับมันแล้วถูกดึงกลับไปหาเจ้าของพลังเรื่อยๆ...

แต่เสียงร้องอย่างเจ็บปวดและพลังที่หายไปทำให้เขาเป็นอิสระ ฮักซ์หันไปดูเห็นเพียงแค่ร่างสูงสีดำสนิทจับแขนตัวเองอยู่พร้อมกับโพที่วิ่งมาดึงตัวเขาขึ้นยานพร้อมกับยิงสกัดไป หุ่นยนต์บีบียูนิทที่เคยออกตามหาก็กลิ้งตามขึ้นมาด้วยพร้อมกับพูดด้วยภาษาดรอยด์ที่เขาเองก็เข้าใจว่ามันกำลังบอกให้เร่งรีบออกไปได้แล้วและมีกำลังทหารทรูปเปอร์มาทางนี้ โพพาเขาไปนั่งที่ที่นั่งข้างคนขับแล้วรีบบังคับยานออกไป รวมถึงสั่งยิงไปที่ไคโลอีกด้วยจนฮักซ์หันไปมองตาม เขามองไปทางกลุ่มควันนั้นก่อนจะหันหน้าหนี ขณะที่ยานหลบหลีกออกไปด้วยความเร็วสูง ไม่ช้าเขาและลูกๆก็หนีพ้นจากระยะการไล่ตามของปฐมภาคีอีกครั้ง

 

 

ส่วนไคโลนั้น จะเป็นจะตายอย่างไรก็คงไม่เกี่ยวกับเขาอีกแล้ว

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for Eng summary but Thai in work :(
> 
> เบื่อสถานที่อื่นๆที่เคยลงฟิคก็เลยอยากเปลี่ยนบรรยากาศบ้าง หวังว่าคงไม่มีใครหาเจอว่าเราคือใคร :)  
> เสพฟิคเราให้พอใจแล้วมาเม้นคุยกันเถอะ!!


End file.
